1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a brick panel wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brick panel system which utilizes xe2x80x9cthin brickxe2x80x9d members in conjunction with a foam backing for attachment to an existing structure or substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Architectural thin face brick, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cthin brick,xe2x80x9d is typically kiln dried brick units that have height and width dimensions similar to those dimensions of conventional brick, but have a relatively small thickness. Some other thin brick units are formed from concrete, such as those manufactured by Western Thin Brick and Tile in Phoenix Ariz. Such thin brick is typically used as a decorative element to an existing architectural structure. The thin brick is typically applied to the structure with an adhesive and then grouted with mortar to give the resulting panel the appearance of xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d brick. Such a thin brick panel, however, is much lighter than a wall formed from conventional brick, is typically less expensive than a conventional brick wall, and can be applied to the fascia of an existing building, whether that building be new or old construction.
One of the problems identified early on with applying thin brick is the ability to hold the brick in place during the installation process. That is, when a row of thin brick is first applied to an existing wall and the adhesive is still wet, the brick will slip if the brick is not held in place until the adhesive cures. In addition, without some structural support for aligning the brick during the installation process, a skilled brick layer must be employed to properly lay the brick. As such, several attempts have been made in the art to provide structural support for the individual brick members.
One such panel system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,470 to Bauer et al. Bauer teaches the use of a bonded vacuum formed polystyrene and extruded polystyrene foam. The outer portion is configured to secure bricks in place by a friction fit until the mortar is laid. Channel bars separate the bricks in a vertical direction.
Another brick support structure is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,140 which includes a sheet of metal having a plurality of tabs punched therein and extending outward from a first side thereof. Also positioned on the first side of the sheet metal panel are adhesive strips for permanently affixing bricks to the panel""s first, or outer, side with the bricks positioned in a given spaced array on the panel by the tabs extending therefrom. The tabs provide support for the bricks when initially positioned upon the panel.
Yet another brick panel apparatus, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,714 to Passeno, a stiff backing member such as an extruded polystyrene insulted board is laminated to a water impermeable sheet. A plurality of integrally formed projections are disposed in a plurality of horizontal rows on the impermeable sheet whereby these projections and the sheet constitutes a one-piece structure. The thin bricks are disposed between the rows of projections. Brackets are utilized to attach the thin sheet and backing member to a vertical substrate. The brackets have a planar portion for allowing the fastener to pass through it, through the thin sheet and through the backing member to a vertical structural member. These brackets also have a top portion which supports the bottom of the brick and is configured to engage with the mortar.
A similar thin brick panel assembly to Passeno is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,149 to Francis et al. Francis teaches a brick panel system which includes a backing member formed from a sheet of material adapted to retain individual thin brick tiles. The backing member has a generally uniform cross-section throughout its entire length, providing channels which allow the thin brick tiles to lay uniformly across each row. The channels are defined by retaining bars which hold the thin brick tiles in place. The retaining bars include mortar lock notches which are adapted to provide a dovetail connection between the mortar an the backing board, as well as a path for moisture and water to escape from the brick panel assembly.
The forgoing attempts to provide a way of applying thin brick to an existing structure each have significant disadvantages. For example, the use of dual layer systems, i.e., a first layer configured to hold the brick during installation attached to a second layer comprised of foam, are expensive to manufacture and difficult to adapt to structures that are not planar. Such two layer systems are provided because the foam layer is comprised of a extruded polystyrene. The adhesives used to attach the brick to the panel will disintegrate such foam. Therefore, the foam layer must be protected from adhesive contact. In addition, expensive adhesives must be used to bond the brick to such two layer panel systems.
Another problem with extruded polystyrene is that mortar will not adhere to it. As such, as previously discussed, some of the panel systems of the prior art include brackets which become embedded in the mortar during installation. Such brackets are provided to presumably hold the mortar relative to the panel system. Temperature variations, however, will cause such brackets to expand and contract at a different rate that the mortar, thus causing the mortar joints to crack and/or become dislodged.
Yet another problem with such extruded foam systems is that manufacturers are not able to produce extruded foam over a thickness of about 1.5 inches. Because of the extrusion process used to form such panels, thicker panels become warped and unusable for brick panel systems where walls must remain planar and where any warping in the foam panel would be noticeable in the finished brick wall.
The use of metal sheets is not desirable as such materials often have sharp edges making them dangerous to handle. In addition, temperature variations in such sheets will cause the sheet to expand and contract. The expansion and contraction rate of the metal sheet will be different than that of the mortar, causing the mortar to crack and/or become dislodged. Furthermore, systems which use individual brackets to hold the brick in place are not as easy to use as a system which provide structural support for the brick without the need for additional brackets.
It is known in the art to use expanded polystyrene (EPS) foam boards in stucco applications. In such applications, the foam boards are bonded to an existing structure or substrate with an adhesive. The adhesive is also used to adhere architectural expanded polystyrene foam shapes to cementitious substrates and to embed reinforcing mesh on architectural EPS foam shapes in stucco applications. The adhesive can also be used as a leveling coat and base for cementitious or acrylic finishes in stucco applications. Such materials, however, have not been utilized in thin brick applications. Specifically, it has been perceived that the weight of the brick units, especially when multiplied by the large number of brick units used on a commercial structure, cannot be sufficiently supported by direct attachment to a foam board. compared to stucco, which typically comprises a thin layer of stucco material over the foam board, the brick units have a significantly larger mass per unit area. In addition, mortar is added to fill the gaps between bricks. Thus, the foam board must support significantly more weight than a similar board in a stucco application.
Dislodgement of the bricks or mortar could be dangerous to passers by if the brick units or mortar were to become dislodged and fall to the ground. The prior art systems configured to attach thin brick to an existing structure, however, have problems with bricks and/or mortar becoming dislodged. Indeed, the mortar used to fill gaps between bricks will not bond to the prior art panel systems. As previously described with the prior art systems, it is often the case that a lining sheet of material, such as plastic or metal, is placed between the foam and the brick. Because such materials will have different expansion and contraction rates due to temperature variations than the adhesive, mortar and brick, the mortar is caused to crack and the brick and mortar will become dislodged.
Thus, it would be and advantage to provide a thin brick panel system that allows the brick and mortar to expand and contract at along with the panel system to prevent the brick and mortar attached thereto from becoming dislodged.
It would be another advantage to provide a thin brick panel system that allows bonding of the mortar to the panel system without the need for additional structural support.
It would also be advantageous to provide a thin brick panel system which is simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It would be a further advantage to provide a thin brick panel system which has relatively few components yet provides sufficient structural support for the brick during installation to prevent the brick from moving until the adhesive used to attach the brick to the panel system cures.
It would yet be another advantage to provide a panel system that utilizes conventional adhesives to attach the brick to the panel system.
It would be another advantage to provide a panel system that prevents the brick and mortar attached thereto from being easily dislodged.
It would be a further advantage to provide a thin brick panel system which is capable of being manufactured in various thicknesses including thicknesses over about 1.5 inches. These and other advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following summary of the invention and description of the preferred embodiments in accordance with the principles of the present invention.
Accordingly, a thin brick panel system, comprises an expanded polystyrene foam panel having a front side, a back side, a left side and a right side. The front side defines a plurality of laterally extending channels or slots. The channels are each defined by a pair of laterally extending spacing members or rails that are integrally formed with the panel. The panel is utilized to form a brick fascia on the exterior surface of a building or other structure whether the building be new or old construction. More specifically, the panel is configured to secure thin brick units to the building or structure in a manner that gives the appearance that full-sized bricks are utilized.
The thin brick units are inserted into the channels and attached to the panel with an adhesive interposed between the the brick units and the foam panel to bond the brick units directly to the foam panel.
The panel is provided with mating features for mating the sides of the panel with an adjacent panel. The mating features preferably including tongue and groove features that extend the length of the panel.
The spacing members that define the brick channels have a height that is less than the thickness of the brick units. As such, a mortar seam is formed between the brick units for being filled with mortar to give the thin brick a natural brick appearance.
In a preferred embodiment, the laterally extending spacing members have a rectangular cross-section to provide a top surface that can bond to the mortar.
The panel is preferably fastened to an existing structure or a building with an adhesive and/or a mechanical fastener that includes a washer member and a threaded or non-threaded fastener, such as a nail, inserted through the washer member.
In yet another preferred embodiment, a plurality of fabric-like strips of material are seated within the brick channels of the panel between the panel and the brick units. This fabric-like material is preferably comprised of a fiberglass mesh tape, such as the type used in dry wall construction applications. The mesh tape has a length that is wider than a width of the panel for overlapping with adjacent panels and binding together several panels.
The present invention also embodies a method of utilizing the forgoing system to form a brick wall structure in accordance with the principles of the present invention. In order to do so, an adhesive is applied to the channels of a panel and the brick units are pressed into the channels.
When panels are stacked in a vertical arrangement, adjacent panels are fitted together by inserting the mating features provided along a side of one panel with mating features provided along a side of an adjacent panel. Once the adhesive holding the brick to the panel has cured to an appreciable extent, a mortar can be applied between brick units to give the appearance of a solid xe2x80x9cfull-sizedxe2x80x9d brick wall.
Initially, the panel of the present invention may be attached to the existing structure with an adhesive or mechanical type fasteners. Obviously, such attachment is performed prior to application of the brick units to the panel.
Additionally, prior to attachment of the brick units, mesh strips may be applied to the panels which are held in place by the mechanical fasteners and/or an adhesive. When the bricks are applied over the mesh strips, the adhesive used to hold the bricks flows into and through the mesh strips to bond to the panel creating a strong bond between the panel, mesh and bricks.